danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saeko Nura
Saeko Nura (さえこ ぬら) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is known as the Ultimate Collector. She is one of twenty-four students chosen for the Killing School Tour. About As a child, Saeko Nura was always reluctant to let go of her toys and belongings, even if her mother claimed that she had outgrown them. While her parents originally complied, allowing her to keep all of her belongings, it soon became apparent that the space they had could not hold all of Saeko's things, and one day they went through her stuff, and got rid of a good chunk of it, and put everything back where it was. Reluctant to tell the angry Saeko the truth, her parents told her that it just all got lost. Since then, Saeko took note of every single one of her belongings, memorizing every object's exact location, the time and date which she acquired it, and she could even feel if someone was tampering with her stuff. As Saeko got into anime and cosplaying as a hobby, she would attend conventions to buy every single piece of anime merchandise she could find - and now the extra room in her house is used a storage room for all the stuff that won't fit in her own room. She spends a lot of her time dusting and polishing her anime merchandise, and her dedication and incredible memory made her invaluable to Hope's Peak Academy. In the Killing School Tour Saeko is introduced alongside Toko Matsura and Daquan Brown, two people who would soon become her best friends. Kanon Amari thinks of her as eccentric, but sweet. Not too long after her introduction, Monokuma gathers the class and announces the killing game, which quickly offsets Saeko's mood. Chapter 1 Saeko starts the chapter in a discussion with some of her other classmates, trying to figure out how to escape the Killing Game. When the motive is revealed, Saeko doesn't appear to have any reaction out of the ordinary. While she is unable to come up with any ideas for escape, she goes along with the idea of having Amy-chan Sakura put on a show for the others. When Lorenzo Ricci is untimely murdered, she is one of the most helpful students in the trial, remembering all the details of who she saw that day as she stood guard outside the bathroom for Toko. Her witnessing Michiru Rakuyama was exactly the evidence needed to point to her as Lorenzo's killer, resulting in a successful trial. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 begins with Saeko still feeling a bit shaken up from before, but ultimately she tries to shake it off and try to keep a smile on her face. She spends some time with Toko, Daquan, Kanon, Rai Yoshizawa, Aiko Amane, and Hikooki Kawata as they all watch Toko shoot down some snowmen. It seems everything is going just fine until the motive is revealed, and she receives an incredibly sensitive secret that she doesn't tell anybody else, except for the person it belonged to. After some encouraging from Aiko, Rai, and Kanon, Saeko meets up with the person, later revealed to be Hikooki. This would be her last move as Hikooki ends up murdering her over this secret. Appearance Saeko's colorful clothing is a testament to her tendency to collect things, as well as her love for anime. One of her many favorite shirts is a blue-green one with a hole in the chest, slightly exposing her bra and chest (mostly to show off her collector's bras, which she claims are extremely rare and hard to find). She also wears lots of different accessories, such as colored contacts, gloves, and boots, which make people believe she is cosplaying every time she goes out in public. Personality Saeko is a bit on the eccentric side, as she brags about her various collections more than she actually tries to make conversation. She always asks people about how much of one thing they have, even if it's clear they are not collectors like she is. Despite that, she generally comes off as overall harmless and decent, even if she is a bit on the unique side. However, anyone who dares touch one of her various collected goods will face her absolute wrath. Generally, however, she is rather sweet and bubbly, and sometimes will seem like she's almost flirting with whomever she is talking to. Relationships *Kanon Amari: Kanon seems to genuinely like Saeko and vice-versa, saying that Saeko comes off as sweet, if a little eccentric. While the two don't interact much at first, they have a lot more interaction in Chapter 2, where Kanon learns of Saeko's massive debt. Kanon is very distraught over Saeko's death, wondering why anybody would murder such a harmless person as her. She feels guilty when she learns that encouraging Saeko to meet up with her killer ended up backfiring on Saeko completely. *Toko Matsura: Toko and Saeko seem to be best friends with each other, being seen together in almost all of their appearances. Saeko even stands guard for Toko while they are in the bathroom for over an hour. However, Chapter 2 reveals that Toko can sometimes push Saeko a little too much to tell them about personal things she might not be comfortable talking about, though she considers them a great friend otherwise. Toko becomes extremely upset when Saeko is murdered, going so far as to threaten whoever killed her. In the trial, Toko is irrational and quick to pass the blame onto anyone and isn't even moved by Hikooki's backstory like most of the others. *Daquan Brown: Much like Toko, Daquan considers Saeko a good friend. He's frequently seen with the two of them, though usually less often. Daquan is also very upset with Saeko's murder, though is particularly more rational about it than Toko. That said, he isn't moved by Hikooki's story either. *Hikooki Kawata: Hikooki and Saeko have very little interaction before Chapter 2, and even then they appear in the same scenes and rarely actually talk. After the motive is revealed, Saeko receives Hikooki's secret of inadvertently getting his girlfriend killed. Wanting to help him out, Saeko meets up with him to talk about his secret. Unfortunately, this ends up being fatal for Saeko as Hikooki murders her. However, Hikooki still feels terrible about having murdered her and doesn't even protest his execution. Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Collector